


Breakdown.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, everlark
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Posso sentir o gosto delas quando descem por meu rosto cansado e se desmancham em minha boca. Quentes. Amargas. Um arrepio tétrico percorre meu corpo e me faz estremecer. Algum dia seria capaz de desligar aquelas lágrimas de vez?"Peeta x Katniss // oneshot.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 1





	Breakdown.

Duas íris cinzentas me encaram através da superfície prateada, olhos manchados com finas linhas vermelhas que me lembravam dos rios tingidos de sangue, como nas antigas histórias da rebelião. O par logo se transformou em dois, três, quatro – e sucessivas vezes ao mesmo tempo em que o barulho do vidro se quebrando ecoava em meus ouvidos, as rachaduras percorriam o espelho e a dor lancinante percorria minha mão, meu braço, dando a impressão de uma barra de ferro dilacerando meus ossos.

O espelho, a mão, o sangue.

Os cacos que se espatifaram pelo chão mostram meu rosto aterrorizado por não saber o que fazer, centenas deles, que parecem zombar de meu olhar desamparado e confuso. Eu recuo o suficiente para me livrar de meu próprio reflexo, mas acabo pisando sem querer em um dos pedaços pontiagudos do vidro quebrado. Trinco os dentes por causa da dor, um grito silencioso escapa de meus lábios ao ver a cor vermelha agora pingar pelo chão imaculadamente alvo. Gotas, manchas disformes caídas como pétalas de rosas vermelhas, aliadas ao cheiro metálico do sangue. Minha visão está completamente turva, enevoada pelas lágrimas repentinas.

Respiro fundo, tentando me situar naquele mundo disforme, tentando ignorar a dor. _Por que as paredes eram tão brancas?_ Aquele não era o meu banheiro. Não estava em minha casa, não na que havia crescido com Prim, minha mãe e meu pai. Prendendo o ar, olho ao redor, onde os desconhecidos azulejos brancos me lembram da cor das rosas de Snow, onde as paredes parecem se fechar sobre mim. A ideia claustrofóbica se sobrepõe, como se gritasse para afastar os outros pensamentos que tentam tomar espaço em minha mente conturbada.

_Por que elas estavam tão perto?_

Os nós dos dedos estão roxos de tanta força que seguro a borda da pia. Estou enjoada, tonta, e posso sentir o líquido quente esvair dos cortes em meu corpo, posso sentir a bile amarga subir por minha garganta. A mão lateja com a sensação recente de quebrar o espelho, um soco certeiro bem no meio daquela imagem irreconhecível que apenas inspirava piedade.

O vestido oscila bem acima de meus joelhos, branco e puro até a cintura, molhado e manchado na parte de baixo. Parece curto, fora de sintonia. Fora do lugar. Eu seco a mão cortada na barra do vestido, deixando marcas escarlates no tecido. A água continua a correr, mesmo que eu não me lembrasse de ter aberto a torneira em momento nenhum. O líquido transparente desce em redemoinhos, diluindo, levando embora, como se estivesse com pressa de mandar pelo ralo o meu sangue sujo.

Um caco, maior que os outros, permanece grudado à moldura do espelho, agora mostrando parcialmente meu rosto. Meus olhos não passam de um reflexo deprimente do que outrora me lembro, e, quando ergo o olhar, um deles me encara, cinza como o céu de uma tempestade, nublado, opaco. Como se toda a vida houvesse escorrido através do ralo junto com a água corrente.

 _Katniss Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen_. Elas cantam em minha cabeça. Macabras vozes alegres da capital, que me davam os parabéns por ter visto a morte de outros tributos. Parabéns por ter matado pessoas. Parabéns por ter sobrevivido a outro massacre anual. Parabéns por estar afogada em sangue até o pescoço.

_“Bem vinda à septuagésima quinta edição dos Jogos Vorazes”_ _._

São salgadas. Posso sentir o gosto delas quando descem por meu rosto cansado e se desmancham em minha boca. Quentes. Amargas. Um arrepio tétrico percorre meu corpo e me faz estremecer. Algum dia seria capaz de desligar aquelas lágrimas de vez?

— Katniss Everdeen — repito, minha voz meramente um sussurro fraco. — Esta é sua casa agora.

_Isto é o que você vive._

Concentre-se, digo para o pequeno pedaço de espelho onde apenas metade de meu rosto se mostra, como se ele pudesse levar à tona minhas memórias mais recentes. Mas não funciona, nada funciona.

E parece que as paredes querem se fechar sobre mim.

Eu piso em mais cacos ao tentar fugir dali, não consigo respirar direito, me sinto suja, profana. Preciso me livrar dessa sensação repugnante. Ignoro os cacos de vidro no chão e a dor que eles me causam e corro para o chuveiro, onde me atrapalho a abrir a torneira porque minha mão cortada ainda dói e lateja. Fecho os olhos e sinto um certo alívio quando a água quente molha meu rosto, lava as minhas lágrimas e desliza livremente sobre o vestido.

— Para onde você foi? — eu me ouço dizer, mas não reconheço aquela voz e não sei sobre quem estou perguntando. Peeta? Prim?

_Prim._

O nome dela abandona meus lábios como um sussurro aflito, sem esperança. Pela primeira vez o fio de sanidade parece acordar em mim, mas então eu abro os olhos.

E salpicado nas paredes, descendo pelo ralo, em minhas mãos, em meus braços, pingando de meus cabelos, escorrendo por meus pés, o banheiro está inundado de sangue. Minhas unhas quase dilaceram meus braços na tentativa desesperada de tirar aquele sangue repulsivo de mim. Encaro minhas mãos cortadas, o líquido vermelho e grosso escorrendo deles. O peso das mortes sobre as minhas costas. As lágrimas se misturam à água, os soluços ecoam solitários.

_De quem é todo esse sangue?_

— Tire isso de mim! Tire... isso... de mim! — eu grito, minha voz aumentando gradativamente, enquanto ainda esfrego meus braços quase em carne viva, a água escorrendo para o ralo em tons de rosa e carmim.

_Prim!_

Minha voz chama por minha irmã, o grito rouco abandona meus pulmões e forma o nome dela em desespero. Os punhos fechados socam a parede, em aflição irrefreável, enquanto eu grito, eu sinto a dor, o nó em minha garganta não me deixa respirar direito. Eu me dou conta, eu percebo, não há mais volta. E isso parece me dilacerar ainda mais.

— Katniss! Katniss!

Primeiro, o barulho dos passos apressados dele chega aos meus ouvidos quando ele sobe a escada. Deslizo pela parede até o chão, ouvindo o barulho da água do chuveiro cair ao meu lado, e escondo o rosto entre os braços. Me sinto completamente esgotada e vazia, e minhas mãos ainda estão esfregando meus braços como se eu ainda estivesse coberta de sangue. Não o vejo mais, o chão está limpo salvo as pequenas gotas vermelhas que insistem em sair dos meus cortes, mas foi tão real que não consigo parar de tremer.

Peeta invade o banheiro, desviando dos cacos do espelho do chão, e se ajoelha ao meu lado. Ele me tira de baixo do chuveiro, segurando meus dois braços em minha frente, me impedindo de me machucar ainda mais. Não consigo encará-lo, estou me sentindo culpada demais para isso, não consigo fazer nada além de permanecer parada no mesmo lugar enquanto o mundo se distorce ao meu redor.

— Olhe pra mim, Katniss.

Ele está com medo, posso dizer isso pelo tom na voz dele. Eu perco o fôlego, as palavras morrem em minha boca agora que sinto suas mãos se fechando com força em meus pulsos, ele beija minhas mãos úmidas e machucadas, perguntando baixinho o que aconteceu. Eu quero dizer a ele, eu quero pedir ajuda, mas não sei como fazer isso nesse momento. _Eu não aguento mais, Peeta._

Como não faço o que ele pede, Peeta apenas me ajuda a me levantar, tomando cuidado com os cortes em minhas mãos. Estou sem forças e sem vontade de ir a qualquer lugar também, nem ao menos consigo me lembrar de como cheguei aqui. Meus cabelos molhados salpicam água em cima de sua camiseta branca, e ele desliga o chuveiro, me encarando de cima abaixo, preocupado.

— Por que você está usando as roupas da Prim? Katniss...? — ele diz, chocado demais ao me ver nessa condição. Eu apenas sacudo a cabeça negativamente, mas não sei se quero dizer “não sei” ou “não estou” e não consigo me lembrar de quando foi a última vez que me deixei levar assim pela raiva e o arrependimento. Quando me atrevo e encará-lo de vez, preferiria que não o tivesse feito. Em seu olhar aflito posso imaginar o que ele deve sentir ao me ver nesse estado deplorável. Sem pensar direito, minhas duas mãos frias emolduram cada lado de seu rosto, e meu polegar desliza sobre as manchas roxas sob seus olhos, sobre as olheiras profundas que ele possui. Peeta não consegue dormir também, porque nossos pesadelos sempre nos acordam no meio da noite, tão vívidos que parecem continuar mesmo depois que nos levantamos da cama. Nós compartilhamos esses pesadelos e tentamos descobrir um modo de acalmá-los. Um modo de nos acalmar. E sei que, mais uma vez, ele me entenderia.

Mas às vezes as coisas saem de controle, o real e o irreal.

Ele sabe tão bem sobre isso quanto eu.

— Ela não merecia, Peeta...

Deixo a cabeça pender em seu ombro, e não posso conter os soluços que ainda insistem em sacudir o meu corpo. Não demora muito até que eu sinta seus braços ao meu redor, fortes como se formassem uma torre a me proteger. Agradeço todos os dias por Peeta não ter se afastado de mim, por continuar ao meu lado apesar de tudo. E quando ele se inclina para trás e encosta a testa na minha, ficamos assim parados por muito tempo, em silêncio, com os olhos fechados, respirando o mesmo ar. 

A angústia permanece, como uma mancha eterna. Os pesadelos também permaneceriam, principalmente os protagonizados por Prim. Não consigo imaginar o dia que eles teriam fim, mesmo que eu implorasse eternamente para que isso acontecesse.

Ele me abraça mais forte, não existe nada mais que nós possamos fazer. Estávamos tão em pedaços quanto aqueles cacos de espelho caídos no chão.

_______________

O par de olhos cinzentos e injetados de sangue ainda me encara através do vidro da janela do quarto, mas a dor que vejo neles parece ter amenizado um pouco. Posso respirar mais livremente aqui dentro, e não sinto como se estivesse presa novamente entre as paredes estreitas e reluzentes do banheiro, mas ainda não me recuperei o bastante. Sinto minhas mãos e meus pés comprimidos em ataduras debaixo dos cobertores em que estamos, assim como os braços de Peeta em torno de mim. Estrelas brilham no céu escuro e límpido além da janela, nenhum som além das nossas respirações e dos grilos cantando lá fora. Vejo meu rosto cansado no reflexo do vidro, vejo o modo como ele acaricia o meu braço e me puxa mais para perto. Posso ouvir o coração dele bater também, e acima de tudo é o que mais me conforta.

— Eu ainda ouço as vozes — eu sussurro, quebrando o silêncio no momento em que meus olhos exaustos estão quase se fechando. — Elas não me deixam em paz.

— E o que elas dizem?

Sinto seus lábios se moverem em meus cabelos quando ele pergunta. Eu afundo em seu peito, minhas mãos prendendo-se à frente de sua blusa como se em um segundo ele pudesse me abandonar ou desaparecer. Me encolho mais contra ele quando deixo minha voz cansada sair, soando como se as palavras fossem pesadas demais para poder suportá-las.

— Elas dizem que a culpa é minha por não ter conseguido salvá-la.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 20/11/2015. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
